In the Clamor and the Clangor
by bokayjunkie
Summary: Post breaking the bells scene in In the Clamor and the Clangor, so total JavaJunkie! Lorelai finally realize and admits his feelings for Luke. Review please! Short chapter 7 up
1. No Regrets

**Title:** In the Clamor and the Clangor (Unless you've got something better, you're suggestions will greatly be appreciated.)

**Summary:** This is a post In the Clamor and the Clangor fic. After the breaking the bells scene. Hence the title

**A/N 1:** This is my third story that I posted. I'm not abandoning Father, Mother, Daughter. I just really want to post this story. I think out of all the stories I've written (even the ones I haven't posted) I love this one the most. I have been writing lots of Gilmore Girls stories for almost a year now. But I just recently got an account. So all of my other Gilmore Girls fic are mostly finished.

**A/N 2:** I had to re-write this story from what I originally wrote. It kind of didn't make any sense to you. You have to get into my mind to understand it. And I guess I have to re-write all of my other stories as well if I want to post them here. The only people that have read my stories is my friend and she understands me greatly. Fortunately, I only had to re-write very little on this fic. I hope you like it.

**CHAPTER 1: NO REGRETS**

Why can't he just understand her? She doesn't want him to be away from her. She doesn't want him to move. Not with that trampy lawyer. Not far away from her. Why can't he just understand?

It's the morning after they had broken the bells. Which was just merely five hours ago. Now here they were. Almost six AM in the morning. Luke and Lorelai stood in the middle of the Gilmore household's kitchen. Still arguing. How did it get to this? Luke came over, cause she was hungry. And as always, he was there to give her what she wants. He brought her breakfast, after she couldn't sleep, cause fighting with Luke always distracts her from sleeping, and eating his pancakes always makes her feel better. But now, he was yelling at her again.

"You know what? I don't have to take this. I can take care of my own life, so just stay out of it." Yelled Luke, storming outside through the back door, shutting it loudly.

Lorelai stood there, anger filled. _How could he just say that to me? _All she wanted was for him to be happy. And she knows Nicole isn't what's going to make him happy. _No, not that skinny little trampy lawyer._

Her anger rose thinking about Nicole. _He shouldn't be with her. He should be with someone who cares for him. Who has been there for him ever since. Who will love him and never hurt him. He should be with me!_ At this thought, Lorelia grew furious. _He should be with **ME! **_She thought, throwing a coffee mug at the closed back door which Luke had just exited.

She was angry. She wanted to cry. She turned around to leave when the back door opened. There he was, in his flannel and backwards baseball cap. Looking sexy as hell. Luke stood there wondering what the hell just happened. He heard a bang at the door and wanted to know what her problem was. Then he saw her face. A sad expression mixed with anger. His heart broke. She looks like she's going to cry. Luke didn't know what to do, so he walked over to her and kissed her. Kissed her hard. Really hard.

Lorelai was a little taken back at first. But immediately relaxed as Luke's lips and tongue worked their magic. Once Lorelai snaked her arms around Luke's neck, he soften a bit. Now the kiss turned gentle. Both never pulled apart, unless it was lack of oxygen. But they immediately crashed lips again.

They didn't know who had started it, but they began walking towards the stairs and up to Lorelai's bedroom. Immediately, clothes were discarded and they made their way to Lorelai's bed.

MOMENTS LATER…

Luke collapsed next to Lorelai on her bed. Both were sweating and panting. Both were speechless. All they could think was Wow. This was AMAZING.

Lorelai knew that this wasn't how things should have gone. She didn't want it to be this way. He's married for god's sakes. _Oh my god he's still married!_ How could she forget. It's the whole reason why they're fighting in the first place. Well of course she knows why she forgot. My god he has that effect on her. He can make her forget things. Important things. Just by his kisses. On her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her breast, her thighs…oh my god, she just wants to jump him again. _Get a grip Gilmore! _She tried to restrain herself. _He's still married. _This sadden her.

Loreali noticed the panicked look on Luke's face. _Is he thinking what I've been thinking? _She took hand his hands and laced his fingers with hers. Luke looked down at their connected hands.

"Luke," she spoke, just above a whisper, "I just want you to know, that this thing here, I don't regret this." his eyes widen with shock. _Oh boy! I do hope I'm doing the right thing. _"I never imagined it to be this way. I mean you're," _just say it, _"Married." god, her stomach tied knots. "But even if you weren't, I wouldn't have regreted it. Regret this." _god this was hard. _"And I don't regret this now. I know the situation could be much better but…I've wanted this. For quite a while now I've wanted this. Actually, more than a while, but we can discuss that later. All I want you to know is, this wasn't a mistake for me." Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat that formed while she talked. She doesn't know if Luke felt the same way she did. Sure, he was the one who kissed her first, which led to…god. _Stop it Gilmore! He probably doesn't feel the same way about you. He is married after all. He doesn't love you. If he married Nicole, it must be because he loves her, not you._

She fought back the tears that threatened to come at the thought of Nicole. What if he did love Nicole and not her.

Luke shifted his body so he's now facing her. He took a deep breath, so did she. "Lorelai," _and here it is, _"It wasn't a mistake for me either."

_Oh the big rejec…what? _"What?"

"I don't regret this and it wasn't a mistake for me either." Lorelia just stared at him. "And you're right, I am married, but damn it Lorelai I have wanted this for a long time. And I know the situation could have been better, but I really, really want this too. I want you."

Lorelai stared at him. Then smile. "I want you too." then simultaneously they both leaned in and kissed. Just a gentle yet filled with passion and love kiss.

They pulled back, but immediately crashed lips again. This time hard with more passion and more love. Luke scooted closer to Lorelai, cupping her face with his right hand. The kiss intensified, and before they knew it, Luke was on top of Lorelai nibbling her earlobe.

* * *

So there you go, the first chapter of this story. If you have a better suggestion for a title, please give em to me. I really need a title here. But anyways, i hope you like it. It only took me a month to finish this story, and 5 minutes to revise it. So i hope it's to your liking. Review please. 


	2. I saw mommy kissing Luke Danes

**Title: **In the Clamor and the Clangor (seriously, come on people. Dying for a new title here!)

**Summary: **This is a post In the Clamor and the Clangor fic. Hence the title (which could be better. hinthint) Lorelai realizes and admits her feelings for Luke.

**A/N 1: **Wow, thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. Just to let you know, I was gonna post this after my graduation, cause, man, do I have a lot to do! Study for finals, projects, make-up work, and preparing for graduation! But since I'm nice, and you all gave me such wonderful reviews, I decided topost this fic today! I hope you'll be happy with this chapter.

**A/N 2: **Now that almost summer, I'll have time to write and post more fics. But since my school isn't over yet, I probably won't post until then. Don't worry, only two more weeks and I'll finally graduate! Enjoy chapter 2!

**CHAPTER 2: I SAW MOMMY KISSING LUKE DANES**

_God I hate Paris. _Thought Rory Gilmore as she entered her house. _Why does she have to be so paranoid? And so controlling? Now I can't study in my own dorm room. Oh well, at least I get to see mom. _Paris has been fighting with the other dorm mates again, which caused Rory's concentration on her studying into a halt. So she thought she would study at home. That way she could also see her mom and spend some time with her. But, also knowing her mom, she would bug her death, which would also delay her form studying. So she came early, knowing full well that her mother would still be asleep and won't be waking up till later. Giving her some time to study before she hangs out with her.

Rory entered her bedroom carrying books in one hand and a cup of coffee on the other. While listening to the Bangles on her disc man. She placed her books on her desk, picked up her coffee and finished drinking it while reaching for the knob of bedroom door. Once she opened it, what she saw was so shocking, she spit out her coffee almost choking. Her mother and Luke were making out in the kitchen!

"Rory!" screamed Lorelai, backing away from Luke. Luke immediately took his hands off of Lorelai's butt and hid it in his pockets. "What are you…um…what are you doing here?" asked Lorelai in a guilty tone trying to catch her breath.

"I came home to study, and to hang out with you." she got out, trying to hold her giggle.

"Oh, well, you're um, you're early." stammered Lorelai.

"I know. I thought I'd study while you sleep, so we'll have more time to hang out. But I see you're wide awake. Hi Luke." she waved to Luke, trying to hide her smirk. _Finally!_

"Hi Rory." Luke said weakly, looking down at his feet, embarrassed by being caught.

"Um, hon, Luke came by to bring me breakfast." explained Lorelai.

_Looks like more than just breakfast. _"Oh." Rory now noticed the table filled with empty dishes. _I wonder how long he's been here._

"I ate them all." said Lorelai.

"Well that explains it." said Rory, trying so hard to not laugh at seeing her mother and Luke going at it like teenagers. _But really. FINALLY!_

"Listen," said Luke, "I've gotta get back to the diner."

"Oh. Right. Of course." stammered Lorelai.

"Bye." said Luke. "Bye Rory."

"Bye Luke." waved Rory. As soon as Luke left, Lorelai immediately made a run for it.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Give you a little time to study before we paint the town red." joked Lorelai as she walked towards the living room. But Rory immediately blocked the passageway to the living room.

"Mom." said Rory with her arms crossed across her chest. "What was Luke doing here?"

"I told you, he brought me breakfast."

"Uh-huh, and how long ago was that? And where were you when I came in?" _and what were they doing? _

"Just now. You don't believe me? Look at the table."

"I do believe you. And I am looking at the table. All I see are empty plates, meaning he's been here for quite a while now. And where were you when I came in just a minute ago? I mean I had my disc man on with me at the time. So I didn't hear anything. Not giving me time to prepare for this!"

Lorelai froze. _What should I say? Hey offspring, our diner man and I had a fight, then we had incredible sex, and even though he's married we still liked it and did it again?_

"Mom, let's sit." Rory led Lorelai to a seat and sat her down. She sat down across from her still holding her hand. "Now, tell me what happened." she said in a calm voice.

"I told you, he brought me breakfast and I ate it. That's it." _and we hadamazing, over the moon, mind blowingsex. **Twice!**_

"Yes, but something happened that caused the two of you to make out in the kitchen. What a romantic setting by the way."

Lorelai looked strait into her daughter's eyes. She couldn't lie to her. She's never lied to her.

"Fine, I'll tell you." sighed Lorelai. "Well, you remember when I said Luke and I were fighting?"

"Yes."

"Well, we made up. I asked him if he wanted to break the bells with me, which was my way of a peace offering. And he said yes. But then we got into another fight again. And, you know how much I hate fighting with him." Rory nodded. "So I called him, I told him I was hungry and I needed breakfast. And I know it was a crazy request, but he brought it anyway. And I ate, we talked. And everything was going well until the subject of Nicole came up. Then we got into another fight, and he stormed out of here through the back door. And I got so mad, I threw a coffee mug at the door."

"You threw a coffee mug at the door?"

"Yes, I did. And he must of heard, cause he came back in and…I don't know why, but he kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"Yes he did. And my god was it amazing. I would have never thought it would be that mind-blowing."

"Whoa. So. Ok. You and Luke fought. And then you kissed. And then what?"

"Well…" _we had sex. _"I don't know how much I should go on to."

"Why? Did you guys do something more than just kissing?"

Lorleia nodded slowly. "Twice."

"MOM!" _so not expecting that. Well, 10 years of built up sexual tension, they had it coming. But still._

"I know honey. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I am totally sorry."

Rory was quiet. Not sure how to take this news. "So, you and Luke?"

"Well, I don't know if there is a me and Luke." _yet._

Rory couldn't believe it. "So this was just a fling."

"No, not a fling. We both agreed that this wasn't a mistake. We both wanted it. Even under the circumstances."

"Circumstances? What circum…oh. Nicole." Lorelai nodded sadly. "And Jason." Lorelai kept on nodding, then stopped. Jason! All this time she was so worked up about the whole Nicole issue, she forgot about Jason. Of course she knows that Jason wasn't something serious. But he does deserve her respect.

Lorelai spaced off thinking about how Jason might take this. Rory noticed her off expression.

"You forgot about Jason didn't you?" asked Rory.

"Yes. I did." cried Lorelai, burying her face in her hands. "How could I forget about him? I mean, all this time I was thinking about Nicole, and how we're gonna get through this when I forgot about Jason. I am a horrible person."

Rory sighed."Mom, stop it. You are not horrible. It's good that you we're thinking about Nicole. This whole Luke and Nicole issue is way more bigger than the whole Jason thing."

"But Jason and I are dating."

"Dating being the keyword. It's not like you two are in a relationship or anything. Are you?"

"I'm not really sure."

"I mean, you guys have only been out on two dates. And both those dates didn't go exactly like a fairytale over the rainbow, now did it?"

"No. the first one, we ended up eating outside a supermarket. And the second one got cut off because he had an emergency meeting. So, no, I don't think we're in a real relationship. But he does deserve my respect. And he is expecting we're going somewhere."

"Listen, what do you see when you think of Jason?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you see yourself being with him forever? Do you see yourself being in it for the long haul? Do you want to be with him? Cause if you don't, then you are just wasting your time with him. And you shouldn't lead him on. Ask yourself those questions and see who you see yourself being with forever."

Lorelai stared at her daughter. How did she get a daughter so smart? And she was right. She doesn't see herself being with Jason forever. He was just a waste of time. She admits she only went out with him to piss off her mother, and because she was lonely. Not because she was interested. But can she commit with him? No. But if not Jason, then who?

Lorelai isn't much for commitment. She's committed to Rory. And to the inn, both the Independence and the Dragonfly. And she's committed to Luke.

Luke.

Yeah. Luke. She's always committed to him. The only man in her life that has been there for her, no matter what. He would never leave her, and he has never disappointed her. And he may never will. That's why when the news of the whole moving in with Nicole thing wigged her out. It made their marriage seem more real. It felt like Luke was slipping away from her more and more. And she didn't want that. She wanted to be with him. That's why she told him she didn't regret this morning.

She wants to be with him. To commit to him. She already is committed to him. But only as friends. She wants to be more than friends. She wants to be his Ava Gardner. She wants to be with him forever. To be with him for the long haul. He is **IT** for her.

He wants this too right? He did say it. He didn't regret this morning. He wanted it too, but how much did he want this? How much is he willing to give up for this? Is he willing to break it off with Nicole for this? But Lorelai doesn't want to be the reason to break up a marriage. She doesn't want to be the other woman. Luke has to figure this one out.

But she sure would love to be with him. To hug him, to kiss him. For him to kiss her everywhere. How she would love to feel him again. His body pressed up against hers. His hands caressing every inch of her body. Starting from her cheeks, down her neck, brushing past her breast, stopping near her thighs, teasing her. God, she wants to be with him again. How can that be? They were just together half an hour ago. Well, he does have that effect on her.

Lorelai was so in deep thought about Luke and his magic, she forgot that her daughter was sitting across from her. Waiting for her answer.

"Mom." said Rory, waving her hands in front of Lorelai's face. "Yoohoo! Earth to Lorelai Gilmore. MOM!"

"What?" said Lorelai snapping back to reality, disappointed she has to stop her thoughts about sexy naked Luke.

"You kinda drifted off there. Leaving me in a cliffhanger here."

"I did?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So…what?"

"So…do you see yourself being with Jason forever?"

"Oh…um…no." said Lorelai, filled with confidence.

"You don't?" asked Rory, though she already knew it.

"No, I don't. I have no idea why I'm in this actually. Jason is just this guy, who I hang out with because my daughter left me. And I'm just kissing him to piss off my mother. I have no idea why I'm still with him."

"Well, I cannot answer that for you. You are the only one who can. But since we're on the subject. Who do you see yourself with forever? Or do you not know yet?"

"I know." _that's a no brainer._

"Oh. Then who?"

"Um…" _should I tell her? What would she think? Will she freak out? Oh hell, on way to find out. _"Luke."

Rory blinked, trying to hide her smile. _I totally knew it, _"Um, what?"

"I said Luke." _and here it comes._

"Oh." was all Rory said.

"Oh?" echoed Lorelai. "That's it? Oh? I tell you I don't want to be committed to the guy I'm seeing right now, but I do want to be committed to my married best friend, whom I just slept with. And all you can say is Oh?

"Well, I'm just trying to digest this in ok? I mean, I have seen this coming. But not now, without a warning. I just saw my mother, making out with the local diner owner. The man that has been like a father to me since I was a kid. And I also find out that they just had sex, **twice**, even though he's married, and you are seeing some one. I just need time to digest this." _and to pick out my bridesmaids dress._

"God, I am so sorry Rory, I know this takes process. God, I'm such a bad mother, and a bad influence. You should not be around me. I slept with my married best friend and cheated on my boyfriend, whom I can't even say is my boyfriend. I only went out with him to piss off my mother. And it's wrong, cause he cares about me. I should not be a mother."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. You are still my mother. And I will still call you my mother. And no, you are not a bad influence on me. You just made a mistake, and we learn from them. So don't sell yourself out. You'll get through this."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Of course you are. Cause if not, you wouldn't survive." Lorelai and Rory giggled.

"So," started Lorelai, "you've seen this coming huh?"

"Oh my god, you have no idea. I am really amused and somewhat disappointed that it took you this long to realize it."

"Well, I did have some kind of feeling about it. But I always denied it, because I was afraid that our friendship would be ruined."

"Then why act up on it now?"

"He was slipping away from me Rory. I had to do something. At least let him know how I feel."

"I think he has some ideas."

* * *

**A/N 1**: So there ya go. Chapter two. I hope you liked it. And it's longer than the last chapter. I have the third chapter already. But I'm just proof reading it to see if there's anything to change. And I also need to rewrite some stuff. I'll post more after I graduate. In the mean time, read **Homeless No More**, and **Father, Mother, Daughter** (also in need of a new title).

**A/N 2**: I will also post a new chapter for **Father, Mother, Daughter**. I just need some story ideas. I'll try to post more of it today, if not, maybe tomorrow or some time this week.

+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+

+…Reviews are always appreciated…+

+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+ooooo+

Best friends are sister that destiny **FORGOT** to give us.

Shout out to all my sisters separated at birth:

Michelle

Linda

Erika

Brianda

Zejna

Yuliya

Nelya

Zhen

Jennifer

And many more! I will miss you guys!


	3. I love you

**Title:** In the Clamor and the Clangor (Ok. If you really like this title I'll stick with it. I won't bug you for a new title. This will have to be permanent…seriously people. A little help.)

**Summary:** post In the Clamor and the Clangor. Hence title. (which could be better. I'm just saying.) Lorelai **_FINALLY_** realizes and admits her feelings for Luke.

**A/N 1:** Ok. I know I said in my other fic I may have to post this after my graduation, but I had the extra time and I looked over this chapter and figured, it's good enough already. But if it's crappy I'm sorry. I was just completely bored, and since my reviews were good, I thought, why not. I've got nothing else to do. I had nothing else to do, except for roleplaying on MySpace. So I thought, why the heck not?

**A/N 2:** Now, again, I'm still at school. And graduation is right around the corner. More like next door. So yeah, me being busy is highly possible. But you know, more reviews and good ones too, might keep me motivated to post sooner. Just to let you know. But in the mean time, here's chapter three.

**CHAPTER 3: I LOVE YOU**

It had been three days since the whole breaking the bells fiasco, and the morning after. Luke and Lorelai still haven't talked. Lorelai would go into Luke's sometimes, but Luke was never there. He would either be at the back or out somewhere. Probably with Nicole. Which didn't help her much. Lorelai didn't know whether to be sad or relieved that she hasn't encountered Luke yet. Although, she does know that not seeing Luke made her crabby.

Lorelai's days has gone from bad to worse. She hasn't talked to Jason, yet, to break things off with him. He's out of town, Tokyo or Hong Kong somewhere. And as if that's not bad enough, things at work aren't too peachy either. She doesn't have enough money to pay for the workers. Her hair's a mess. And to top it all off, she just came back from a disastrous Friday Night Dinner with her grandmother telling her how much of a failure she is. And she can't argue with her because it's true. She's failing and there's nothing she can do about it.

Lorelai briskly walked through the deserted Stars Hollow streets, late that night. She just needs to be in a place where she feels comfortable. A place to take all the stress away. Where her problems can just float on the big ocean blue. There's only one place that she knows that can make her feel that way, and she really didn't want to go there. But, she's too tired and exhausted to argue herself out of it. So she walked her way towards Luke's.

Luke just put up the last of the chairs and was already heading his way upstairs, when he heard a faint knock on the door. He looked back, really pissed at whoever would be here at this time. But once he saw who it was, his face soften. _How does she do that?_ Luke practically ran towards the door.

"Hey." said Lorelai quietly.

"Hey." said Luke equally quiet, and bit confused as well. But couldn't help being worried. She had a smile on, but he knows better. _She's been crying. She looks stressed. And even though her hair looks a little damp, she still looks beautiful._ "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure. Thanks." Lorelai walked in, not sure of herself. "You're already closed."

"Uh yeah. It's already eleven so."

"Oh. I didn't know it was already this late. If I had I wouldn't of had come here. I could leave if you want?"

"No, that's ok. You're already here now." truth be told, Luke didn't want her to leave. He missed her so much. Specially after what had happened, they never really got to talk. "Want some coffee?"

"I would love some. But you already cleaned out the pots."

"Oh, well, I could make you some upstairs if you're still up to the offer?"

"Sure. I'd love to." they walked upstairs. Lorelai knows that she shouldn't be in a room alone with Luke. Specially in a place that is so isolated from the town. She may not be able to control herself and jump him. But she's too exhausted to argue. And plus, she needed coffee.

Once upstairs, Luke instructed Lorelai to sit on the couch while he gets the coffee started. Once the coffee was done, he gave it to her and sat down next to her.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" asked Luke.

"What do you mean?" replied Lorelai. Already halfway through her cup.

"I mean, what's the cause for the look you have on."

"Gee, well, take me now sailor."

"You know what I mean. you look exhausted, tired. And you just consumed that cup of coffee in less than a minute. Too fast even for your standards."

Lorelai doesn't know if she should be amused or annoyed that Luke knew so much about her. But really, she thinks it's cute that he's worried. _He really does care._

"It's nothing really. Just some inn stuff, tiring me out. You know? And just…I'm a failure." she finally choked out letting the tears that threatened to escape cascade down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about? You're not a failure."

"Yes I am Luke. And my grandmother just confirmed that tonight."

"You're grandmother?"

"Yes. She's visiting us and just now, during dinner, she keeps talking about how I'm failing. And I can't argue with her on that because it's true." from this point, Lorelai was sobbing real hard now. Luke placed his arms around her shoulders, inviting her in for a comforting embrace. "I'm failing Luke. And everyone knows that. My grandmother knows that, my parents, even everyone working at the Dragonfly knows it."

"You're not failing Lorelai. Listen to me, you are not failing."

"Yes I am. I mean, I don't even know how long I can keep the workers for the inn. I don't even have enough money to keep them."

"How much do you need?"

"$30,000. And of course, I don't have that much money. I don't know where I can get that much money. Sookie even suggested to ask you, but I couldn't put you through that. I'm already a burden to you."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I mean, we slept together, Luke. You and me. Us, we slept together. And you're…married." _it's still hard to say. _"How could I do that to you? You're my best friend. How could I put you through that? And, I don't want to put you through more with me asking you for money."

Luke was quiet for a moment. "So, you do regret it?"

"No." she said quickly. "I told you, it wasn't a mistake for me. Why? Do you regret it?"

"No, never. I wanted this remember?"

"I know. But you're…married." _give me a break, I love the man. It's hard for me to admit it._

"I know that."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you get married? Why did you postpone the divorce? Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone."

"You didn't want to be alone? I don't know if that's a good enough reason Luke!"

"Well what did you expect Lorelai?" yelled Luke, furiously getting up from the couch. "I asked you before I left. At Rory's graduation, I asked you if I should go, considering everything, and you said yes, so I went."

"Are you blaming me for this?" asked Lorelai, also getting up with an equal amount of furious.

"No. all I'm saying is, I asked you if I should go. And you said yes. And it just made me realize that any chances to be with you is no longer existing. So I went."

"And got married. Luke, I never told you to get married."

"What do you expect Lorelai? You were no longer an option. So I moved on." _ouch, that hurt._

"But getting married? Luke that's huge!"

"I know that. But Nicole was there and she was willing, and I was willing. So we got married."

Lorelai stared at him. Everything he had said hurt her heart. He tried to move on from her. He tried to forget he ever had feelings for her. He got married just to forget about her. _Why did I tell him to go?_

Lorelai walked up to him and stopped just a foot away from him. She took his hands and laced it with hers.

"Do you love her Luke?" Luke looked at her with confusion. It was hard for Lorelai to ask that question. Fear of the answer that Luke might give her. But she has to know.

"I care about her. She's my wife." _ooh. He admits she's his wife. That's something. But not enough._

"But do you love her? Do you see yourself with her forever? Are you willing to commit with her?"

Luke was silent. Lorelai was afraid that he might say yes. But as the song goes; ke-sera sera, what will be will be.

"No." said Luke, quietly. Lorelai felt relieved and happy. On the inside, she's dancing the Mexican hat dance in front of Nicole chanting; he doesn't love you, he doesn't love you.

"Then who do you see yourself with? Who do you love?" and the moment of truth everybody. Lorelai stepped closer to him. Dragging her palms up his arms resting on his shoulders. While his hands found their way to her waist.

"You." Luke swallowed, answering that question. Lorelai smiled and leaned her face so close to his. Their lips centimeters apart. "I love you too." Lorelai mumbled before crashing her lips with his. Her arms encircled around his neck, while his arms practically embraced Lorelai's waist.

This was just what Lorelai needed. The love and comfort of Luke. Just to be with him, embracing him. Kissing him. Everything washed away, just as always, like she would expect less. She always feel happy whenever she was around Luke, and feels even more happy that he feels the same way.

Before they knew it, they landed on Luke's bed, clothes flying everywhere.

LATER…

Luke, once again, rolled off Lorelai laying beside her. This time, Lorelai snuggled next to Luke. Her head resting on his chest, his hands rubbing her back.

"You know," started Loreali, still out of breath, "as much as I hate to admit it, you're still married."

"I know." sight Luke.

"So we've got a bit of a problem here."_ because I want you all to myself and Nicole to die!_

"I know we do. But I don't want to hurt Nicole. I may not love her, but she does deserve my respect. But I'll talk to her."

Lorelai seems to be satisfied with his answer. It almost seem familiar somehow…"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Jason."

"Who?"

"Jason. This guy I'm seeing."

Luke's brows raise. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No, he's not a boyfriend. Not technically. We've only been out on two dates and they both stunk. I don't even like him that much. But he is expecting something from this."

"Then why'd you go out with him if you don't like him?"

"To piss off my mom."

"Okay."

Lorelai propped her elbow so she could look at him. "But I do want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too."

"Then again," sighed Lorelai, resting her head back on his chest, "you are still married."

"And there's that too."

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"I'll talk to Nicole tomorrow. Don't worry."

"I don't want to be the reason why you two broke up."

"You're not. It's been over even before it started."

Lorelai is, once again, happy with his answer. "Wow, I'm really a hoot. I mean, I'm failing my business and I'm sleeping with my married best friend. Dr. Phill's gonna have fun with me."

"You're not a failure. You are many things but a failure, and a disappointment. You are an amazing woman. You made yourself a home and shelter for yourself and for Rory. You brought up that little girl all by yourself. And she is amazing like you too. You moved your way up from a maid to being the manager. And now you're on your way to owning your own inn. You can't give that up now. You've been through more than this. You can do this Lorelai. And I'm ready to help you in any way I can."

Lorelai looked at him in awe. She can't believe that this man has been there for her and she's only acting up on this now. _While he's married. _Why couldn't she have acted on this before? Before Nicole? They could've avoided this whole mess. Why is she too stubborn to admit it back then? All his words mean so much to her. every time he says something good about her, she always feel happy and content. And now all of what he just said doesn't just make her happy, but it also made her want to jump him. _He is so sexy when he's being sincere. _

"I am so going to hell for this." mumbled Lorelai before she crashed her lips with Luke's. Luke immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her tighter. Lorelai pulled herself up and now she was on top of him, trailing kisses along his jaw to his neck…

* * *

**A/N 1:** Ok, I hope you liked it. It may have been a bit shorter than the last one. But oh well. I promise good things will happen on later chapters. And just a warning, the next chapter may be shorter than this one. 

**A/N 2:** Just a reminder, the reviews keeps me motivated. Jus the thought that you read and actually liked my story, is satisfying enough for me. I've never had anybody else, aside from my friend, read my stories before. I'm not really good with criticism. But all your reviews just made my day.

**A/N 3:** I have now posted, so I shall now go back to MySpace to resume roleplaying.


	4. Good Morning

**Title: **In the Clamor and the Clangor (title suggestions anyone? Anyone? I'll give you a cookie.)

**Summary: **post In the Clamor and the Clangor. Hence the title. (I'm not gonna bug you. I'm not even gonna be hopeful about it. But I would really love to have a new title.) Lorelai finally **(FINALLY!)**realizes and admits her feelings for Luke.

**A/N: **Whhhoooooo! I finally graduated! Yes! Crack up the music. Get out the booze! Who wants cake? I sure would love some! And as a present to you all, I shall give you chapter 4.

**CHAPTER 4: GOOD MORNING**

_What is that annoying beeping sound? Isn't it Saturday? I don't have work on Saturday, why do I have an alarm going off? And why am I cold? And why is my pillow so stiff and smells incredibly good? _

"Sorry." mumbled Luke, turning off the alarm. "I forgot to turn off the alarm."

"Mmmhhh." mumbled Lorelai, slowly waking up.

_That's right. I'm at Luke's. I'm sleeping on Luke. Naked Luke. And I'm naked as well. And last night was…my god last night. The best night ever. And now I'm cuddled up nest to him. Naked. Who knew Luke was a cuddler? And he smells amazing. I'm getting aroused just by inhaling his scent. How does he do that?_

"What time is it?" she grumbled against his chest.

"Early." he sighed, while nuzzling the top of her head, then traveled downwards to her neck.

"Hate early." she got out, trying to regain form the sensation that Luke's giving her, but failed. _God that feels amazing._

"I know." he said, adjusting himself so now he is on top of her. "Have I said good morning to you yet?"

Lorelai grinned mischievously, "No."

Luke grinned as well that made Lorelai melt. "Good morning." he whispered seductively before kissing her deeply…

MOMENTS LATER

Luke laid down on the bed followed by Lorelai, both panting real hard, as she snuggled close to him.

"And a good morning to you too." joked Lorelai. Luke chuckled and looked down at Lorelai capturing her lips with his.

"Wow." said Lorelai in daze. "If I knew waking up with you would be like this, then I would of done this years ago."

"We were stupid." mumbled Luke.

"Very stupid." mumbled Lorelai snuggling closer to him. They stayed this way for a moment, then Luke shifted away. Lorelai's grip on him tightened.

"Where are you going?" she asked, this a hint of worry in her voice.

"I have to open the diner."

"Can't Cesar do it?" she asked whining and pouting.

Luke closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her pouting, knowing if he did he would give in. "No, he opens on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

_Good information for next time. But I want him now. _"Luuuuuke." she whined, making him open his eyes so he can see her pout. "Don't you wanna stay in bed with me?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Luke successfully resisted. If there's two thing that can get him to cave, it's Lorelai's pouting, specially when she's naked. And offering him a morning filled with passion. "I have to go." he kissed her quickly on the lips and got up. "You go back to sleep, and when you wake up and get dressed, come downstairs, I'll have breakfast waiting for you." he said, walking inside the bathroom. "And I'm locking the door." he warned, once he noticed her getting up.

Lorelai pouted once Luke closed the door. _Seriously, why am I acting like this? Whining and pleading for a guy to stay in bed and have sex with me? _But this isn't just any guy, this was Luke. _And my god he is amazing. Specially in bed. I mean seriously, I can't get enough of him. I want him to kiss me more. I want to feel him inside me. I never want him to leave. God I'm pathetic. I should just go back to sleep to restrain my self from breaking down that door and going in the shower with him._

Lorelai slumbered happily, dreaming about Luke. Very intimate dreams. More like NC-17 dreams.

Moments later, Luke came out of the bathroom to find Lorelai sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she is.

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. He was greeted with Cesar already cooking Kirk's breakfast. He told Cesar that he had to go somewhere but will be back before the breakfast rush ended. Cesar agreed, seeing as how Lane will be there to help.

* * *

**A/N 1:** don't give me that. I told you in the last chapter this is gonna be short. And it is. But don't worry. The next one is gonna be long! Very long. And it will be to your liking. Hopefully. But I like it. Of course I also liked the Spice Girls. But who didn't. oh crap did I just write that? 

**A/N 2:** So, I know this wasn't the best chapter in the world. You probably have found greater chapters than this. But I promise I'll update the next one soon and it's gonna be good!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**!…Reviews oh how I love you…!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A memory lasts forever, never does it die. True friends stay together && never say goodbye.

**Farewell for now:**

Michelle

Linda

Jordan

Erika

Brianda

Laderian

Nelya

Thuy

Ana

Zejna

Zhen

Yuliya

Jennifer

And to the rest of my buds, I'll miss you all!


	5. Picture Perfect

**Title: **In the Clamor and the Clangor (I'm still waiting for that new title.)

**Summary: **post In the Clamor and the Clangor. Hence the title (again, could be better.) Lorelai finally (can I get a who-ha!) realizes and admits her feelings for Luke.

**A/N 1: **thank you for your congratulations. I'm really lovin the feeling of being a graduate. And I can't wait to get out of here. And I'm also glad that you like the last chapter. Despite the shortness of it. Well, this one isn't too long but not too short either. Just to let you know. I know, I know. I said before that this will be longer, but hey, it's better.

**A/N 2: **Another warning. There isn't really any LL in this one. It's mostly Rory and Lorelai. But they talk about LL. And now, presenting, chapter 5!

**CHAPTER 5: PICTURE PERFECT**

UPSTAIRS, ALMOST NOON

Lorelai woke up with the sun blaring through the windows. Though the curtains were closed, the sun rays were pretty powerful. She got up taking in her surroundings. She had been up in Luke's apartment before, but not like this. _Wrapped around his flannelled sheets, naked. After a hot, passionate morning, and also last night._ she smiled thinking about last night. She looked around. It was small, homey, comfy, and very Lukey. She noticed the trophies, medals, a guitar. _Wait? Guitar? Hm, must ask Luke later. _

Lorelai got up and wrapped herself with the sheets, toga style.she looked at all the medals and trophies._ Football, baseball, track. Humph, figures._ She chuckled, thinking about Butch Danes. She looked at the guitar that was at the corner of the room. It was an old fashioned guitar, and obviously it hasn't been used for a while.

_Luke plays the guitar? I didn't know that. What a mystery that man is? Makes him even more sexier. I wonder if he sings. He could sing me a love song. Ooohhh, he could even write me a song. About me! He could sing it to me when we're at the beach, then he'll tell me he loves me, and I tell him I love him. And then he kisses me and lays me down on the beach towel, untying my bikini top, letting it slip off while he starts sucking my exposed breast and one of his hands slips inside my bikini bottom… whoa! Must get out of romantic Luke daze. I don't even know if he sings. Although I could go without the singing and go straight to the bikini slipping off. Alright, stop now Gilmore._

She walked to his shelf and found a photo alum. Eagerly she took it and settled back on the bed. The first page contained a photo, that was old, of a beautiful young woman, and a ravishing young man, which Lorelai assumed were Luke's parents. The next couple of pages were some baby pictures of Luke and Liz, which Lorelai enjoyed seeing thoroughly. _He was so cute when he was a little boy. And so hot now._

Then she came across a page that was filled with pictures of her and Rory. She was filled with awe. Most of the pictures were taken during Rory's or hers birthday. Some from Rory's plays and recital. It amazes her of how much Luke adores Rory. There was even one from Lorelai's graduation from business school. They have been fighting at that time. He wasn't even there. It didn't seem much special to Lorelai when Luke wasn't there. And he still has a picture of her at that day. _he must of gotten it from Sookie. _

The last page that she turned to almost broke her heart. It was filled with pictures of Rory's graduation. pictures of her, Rory, Sookie, Jackson, Emily, Richard, and himself even. But her most favorite was a picture of her, Rory and Luke together. They looked like the perfect family. And not only were there pictures of the day she made the huge mistake of telling Luke to go to that cruise, but right next to it was an old, pressed daisy. She recognized it instantly. The daisy she had given him when Max had proposed to her.

Now the tears really flowed. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to be oblivious to him all those years. She almost got married, but now he was the one who's married. It really hurt her to think of Luke being with someone else. This must be how Luke was feeling when she was engaged.

Lorelai's thoughts were interrupted by the song Barbie Girl. At first she was confused, then she remembered her cell phone. She wiped the tears away then got her cell phone from the nightstand.

"Hello." she answered as casual as she can.

"Mom! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you? I can't find you! Is there anything wrong?" came a very panicked voice.

"Honey, calm down. Take a deep breath will you." Lorelai tried to hide her giggling when she heard Rory actually taking a deep breath. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, you left last night, in a huff. I called your cell, no answer. I called the house, no answer. So I figured, you were just taking your time to cool off and I would call you the next day. So I did, I called you this morning, but still no answer. I called your cell, no answer. I called the inn they said that it's your day off so they wouldn't be expecting you today. I got a little worried and I wanted to know if you were ok, but I couldn't come there this morning cause I have a paper thing and I couldn't get away until now. So I'm on the road right now on the way there. Where were you?"

"Wait so, you're on your way here now?"

"Here being Stars Hollow yes. And don't change the subject, where were you?"

"I was at…" _should I? I can't lie to her. She was obviously concerned. _"I'm at Luke's."

Rory was silent for a moment. "You were at Luke's?"

"Yes." she replied, dragging the word.

"Ok, I understand why you would be at Luke's, considering that's where you always go after a disastrous Friday night dinner. Although I did not think that you would be there given the situation. But ok, at least you were ok last night. So, where are you now?"

"At Luke's."

"Ok, again, didn't think of that. So, you're at the diner?"

"Well actually…"

"What?"

"I'm not in the diner per say."

"What?"

"I'm" _oh boy, how to put this? _"above…the…diner."

"Above the diner? As in, on the roof?"

"No, not on the roof." _wow, what a waste of Yale money. _"I'm in the apartment."

"You're in the apartment. Ok. So, you're in the apartment at Luke's. something tells me that you've been there for quite some time."

"And something tells me you're right." _please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me._

"MOM! You slept over?" _I did not see that coming. Well…ok, maybe I did._

"Yes." _I am such a bad mother. Why am I telling her all this again? Oh yeah, I hate lying to her._

"Mom, please tell me it was innocent." _fat chance, she really has it bad for Luke._

_Fat chance, I really have it bad for Luke. I mean, I was practically begging him to sleep in and have sex with me all morning. _"Um…it was innocent?"

"MOM!" _my god, haven't you had enough woman? Stupid question, I know._

"I know, I know, I know, I suck." _please don't despise me._

_Damn right you do! _"Do I have to be the parent here?"

"Apparently." she mumbled, pouting.

"Mom, what about Jason? What about Nicole?"

"We talked about that. And you know that Jason and I are nothing. And Luke is going to talk to Nicole."

_This is too much. _"My god. As much as I love you guys, this is just really messed up."

"I know it is." Lorelai sighed. Then looked down at the daisy and smiled. "Hey Rory?"

"What?"

"Do you uh, do you ever…consider Luke as…I don't know…as somebody more than our friend?"

"What?"

"I mean like uh, a…family type…person."

"Well of course. Luke has always been like a family member to me." _more like father._

"Me too." she says quietly.

"Mom, where are you getting at?"

"It's just that, he has always been there for us. Being the best friend he could be, and the best father figure for you. It's just really disappointing that I just figured this out now."

"Figured what out now?"

"That I'm in love with him." _wow, it's really easy to say when it's true._

"Aaww. You're in love?" _and she's actually admit it._

_Damn right I am. _"Yeah. I am. I really am."

"That is so cute. You've never been in love."

"Because they weren't Luke." _so true. No one can be better than Luke_

_Wow, being in love really makes her sappy. It's so cute. _"That is so sweet. But what made you come out to this realization now?"

"I'm just looking at some stuff of Luke's."_and because of last night_."hey, have you ever heard Luke play or talk about playing the guitar?"

"No"

"How bout Jess? Has he ever played the guitar?"

"I don't think so.why?"

"Another story for another time babe."

"Ok, but I'm intrigued."

"Should be. Anyways, I was looking around and saw an album, and it had pictures of Luke's parents and when he and Liz were still young."

"Aw, I'd love to see that."

"I'll see if I can sneak one out for ya. But that filled up like what? Three pages or four only. The rest of the album were filled with pictures of us."

"What?"

"Well not creepy, stalker-y pictures. But, you know, pictures we gave him, or were given to him by someone else."

"Oh." _much better._

"Yeah, there's pictures from your birthday, my birthday. There's this one when you were at that spelling bee in middle school."

"Oh, I remember that."

"I know, you were so cute. And there's also pictures of you and Jess. Although it looks like Jess's face was crumpled or something."

Rory giggled. "Or something." _good ol Luke._

Lorelai joined in the giggling as well. "Or something. And there's also one from your graduation. He really adores you kid."

"Well I adore him too." _my daddy._

"I know. And just looking at all of this, it just made realize how much Luke was a part of us. In our lives and how much of a father he is to you."

"Oh mom."

"Christopher was never there. Luke was. And I'm sad and angry with myself that I never acknowledged it you know?"

"I know mom."

"And it doesn't help now. I may have him, but I don't have him completely." _at least until that bitch lawyer's gone._

"Don't worry mom. It'll get better."

"I hope." _it's gonna be a long process, but it'll all be worth it. _"So, where are you right now?"

"I'm on the freeway. I'll probably be there in about an hour."

"Ok, great. That'll give me enough time to get ready. We can have a girls day out. What do you say?"

"I think I can be persuaded. I'll meet you at Luke's?"

"Sure."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Lorelai smile and clicked her phone off. She looked down at the daisy next to the pictured then sighed and went inside the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. I told you there isn't any LL but they talk about LL. If you haven't figured out by now, I love LL fics, with Rory mixed into it, and when Rory calls Luke dad, or at least thinks of him as a dad. Those kinds of fics are nice. 

**A/N 2:** Don't worry, next chapter, total LL. With a little, little, smurf sized little, bit of Nicole. I know you all have been waiting for that.

**A/N 3:** I already updated on **Father, Mother,Daughter**. just to let you know. Oh, and there's a guessing game in there too, If you haven't read it.

**A/N 4:** Reviews wouldn't be bad thing. I'm just saying.


	6. Rory's Fantasy

**Title: **In the Clamor and the Clangor (I give up)

**Summary: **post In the Clamor and the Clangor. Hence title (again, giving up) Lorelai finally (Oh thank you god) realizes and admits her feelings for Luke.

**A/N 1: **So, when was the last time I updated? Sorry. If you have read **Father, Mother, Daughter** then you would know why. Thank you for all of your reviews. It keeps me in happy mode.

**A/N 2: **Ok, since I haven't updated sooner, I made this chapter longer. So be happy about that. I can't say it's better, but Nicole is gonna be making a brief appearance in this one. And when I say brief, I mean, smurf size brief.

**A/N 3: **As you all may know, I love Rory/Luke, father/daughter fic. If it wasn't obvious by my other two stories. This chapter, you'll be getting some father/daughter fluff. Which is why the title to this chapter is Rory's Fantasy. You'll know why.

**A/N 4: **Oh, and I didn't tell you in **Father, Mother, Daughter**, but I changed my pename. I am now bokayjunkie. I use to be JavaJunkieManiac. But that was just a temporary pename till I found what pename I wanted. And bokayjunkie is more like me.

**CHAPTER 6: RORY'S FANTASY**

DOWNSTAIRS LATER…

"Good morning." smiled Lorelai as she entered the diner through the curtains. She gave Luke a quick peck when assured that no one was looking, then sat down on the counter.

"Hey, you've got great timing. The last people just left about five minutes ago."

"Yes. I figured if I walked down here, in the middle of breakfast rush, it would raise a few eyebrows."

"Smart girl." he smirked.

"Thank you." she grinned. Then gasped once he placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. "For me?"

"Only the best for my number one customer who never pays full price by the way."

"I would argue with you, but I am loving these pancakes right now."

"Oh, and…uh, here." he said and passed her an envelope.

"Oohh, what's this?"

"It's nothing, just take it."

"Looks like a check. Wow, I feel so slutty."

"No, it's not like that. Just open it."

"Ok. But you should know that last night was not doing it for money. I did it cause I love you and cause…" Lorelai drifted off once she looked at the check. "My god that is a mighty big tip. You must have been really satisfied." Lorelai looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Luke, this is-"

"Yours."

"No but, it's, it's the money-"

"For the inn."

"But I already told you-"

"I know you did. But you needed this money. And I am not about to let you ruin your dreams. I love you too much, you know that?"

"I know. But, Luke, this is my god, This is too much."

"No it's not. You can just pay me back whenever."

"But Luke, this is not a proper way to give me a loan. I didn't even ask you properly."

"Yes you did. You asked me last night."

"Yes, followed by…"she gestured with her hands. "Which is not really professional. Which is kinda making me feel like a hooker. I mean, I know I am good, and last night was amazing. Very amazing…"

"Look, this has nothing to do with last night. You needed the money, I had the money, I gave you the money. You either use it or you don't. personally I don't care. I just don't want you to give up on this Lorelai. And I told you last night that I would do anything to help you."

"I know you are Luke. And I'm not giving up on my dreams. Thank you for this, but I want to do something legal. Sign something, whatever. Just, do something to not make me feel like someone you could get for 20 bucks an hour."

"We will, don't worry. Now do you accept it?" Lorelai looked up at him. His was really worried. And he cared for her a great deal. All this he's doing for her is really making him fall more head-over-heels, madly in love with him. Right now she just wants to jump on the counter and kiss him very hard, leaving them breathless and head upstairs and finish what they had started this morning. But right now, all she can do is smile at him and keep her urges to herself for a while.

"I do, thank you." she said, giving him a wide Cheshire cat grin.

Lorelai went back to eating while Luke went back to work. Lorelai couldn't believe how incredible this man is. No wonder she loves him so much. He has done so many things for her, but this was by far the best he has done. How will she ever repay him? Maybe, when the situation is much better, she could surprise him with a very rated XXX night. An all nighter for sure. She wont have no problem with that. And surely Luke wouldn't either. He's like the energizer bunny. She giggled inwardly at the thought. But it's true. The man's got stamina.

Lorelai kept on thinking about what else she could do to repay Luke for this wonderful thing he has done, when suddenly the bell above the diner door jingled. Normally, Lorelai wouldn't have to worry. From what it looks like, it was just her eating pancakes, nothing unusual about that, specially since what had just happen the night before and this morning. But the way Luke was standing, stiff and uncomfortable, intrigued her. So she looked behind her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Nicole standing at the doorway.

"Nicole." Luke breathed.

"Hey." said Nicole sweetly walking up to him. She leaned against the counter to give him a quick peck then sat down on a stool. Lorelai watched this, remaining quiet, while eating pancakes. _Get away from my man you skanky bitch! He doesn't love you!_

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Luke asked, still a little uncomfortable. Lorelai grinned inwardly, noticing this. _See? He loves me!_

"You told me you wanted to talk to me. Remember?" she said, as sweetly she can be.

"Yeah, but I meant later." _like when Lorelai isn't here. Got this is uncomfortable. The woman I love, and the woman I'm suppose to love but I don't are sitting right next to each other, in front of me._

"Well I'm here now. Hey Lorelai."

"Hi Nicole." said lorelai faking a smile. Which Luke noticed and grinned inwardly, but was completely oblivious to Nicole. _And she calls herself a lawyer._

"You're here pretty late. The diner's completely deserted." she said, faking a smile as well, which didn't go unnoticed with Lorelai. _No one can be better at faking enthusiasm than me honey._

"Yeah. I slept in. I have the day off so. Actually, I have to go." said Lorelai, getting up.

"Oh, no, don't leave on my account."

_Vain party of one. _"No, I'm not. I'm actually meeting Rory today."

"Rory's coming?" suddenly asked Luke.

"Yeah. We're having a girls day out. Mother daughter bonding. " she says to Nicole.

"Oh, that's nice." she said, again faking.

"Tell her I said hi. And here." he said, handing her two to-go cups of coffee. "For you and for Rory."

"Thanks Luke." she said taking the cups. She smiled warmly and Luke knows that she's not only thanking for the coffee's.

"You're welcome. And don't even think about drinking her coffee, or I will really cut you off for a week." he warned.

Lorelai pouted then stuck her tongue out at him and left. Luke smirked at her behavior, almost forgetting about Nicole.

"So," said Nicole, "what did you want to talk about."

Luke looked at her and took a deep breath. _Here it goes._

OUTSIDE…

Lorelai took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from rolling down. She looked back inside and saw that Luke and Nicole are already gone. _Probably upstairs._ Lorelai knows that she has Luke heart and soul, but still gets hurt whenever she sees him with Nicole, even if it was just to talk about their divorce. She would probably, no, she **will** get hurt if she saw him talking to some girl who she knows that was flirting with him, cause come one, who wouldn't? he's hot, sexy, and very caring.

Lorelai walked away from the diner in time to see her daughter's car turning the curb. She stopped in front of Doose's as Rory parked.

"Hey." greeted Rory as Lorelai got in. she gave Rory her cup of coffee and drank hers. "Thanks. I thought we were meeting at Luke's?"

"We were. But something's change."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now." she said in a quiet voice.

"Ok." Rory knew she shouldn't push it. She'll tell her when she's ready. "So, new subject. Where should we go?"

"How bout, the mall?"

"The mall it is." she said. She started her car and drove off towards the direction of the mall. "So you mentioned earlier about a guitar. I've been trying to figure out what your were possibly talking about."

"Oh yeah. Well, I woke up this morning. Well, the second time. But anyways…"

THE MALL…

"And then she says, 'Oh, that's nice.' And not just 'Oh that's nice' like I'm baking in my easy bake oven way nice. She said it in that snotty, lawyer-y, bitch-y way." ranted Lorelai as she and Rory walked down the mall. "And then Luke and I did our usual flirt bantering, which made Nicole jealous. But of course she tried to hide it by giving us her fake smile."

Rory giggled from her mothers little rant. Lorelai glared at her. "What are you giggling about?"

"Oh nothing, it's just, you are really cute when you're jealous." she grinned.

Lorelai scoffed. "I am not jealous. Who said I was jealous?"

"I think your little rant there says it all."

"Well I don't care about what you say. I am not jealous. I'm just pointing out what a fake Nicole is. Besides, the whole time she was there, Luke did not seem happy at all."

Rory shook her head. "You know, in a whole other scenario, I would be mad at Luke right now."

"Why?"

"Because he's married. And even though he doesn't love Nicole, and even though we all know he's been in love with you since like the first day you guys met, he still shouldn't of have cheated on her. And with you too, my mom. So, really he's getting you involved in all of this. I should be mad about that." she says casually.

"I know what we did was wrong Rory. You have no idea how disappointed I am with myself. I'd understand if you disown me forever."

"Stop being so dramatic. Honestly, even though I should be, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, not at you, or at Luke. I guess, I've always dreamt that you and Luke would be together someday." she confessed quietly. Lorelai stopped her tracks at what she just said. _What?_ "And now that it's here, call me selfish, but I don't really care about the circumstances. Honestly, I really hate Nicole from the very beginning."

"You and me both."

"I know you hate her, trust me I do. I'm just really happy for the two of you. No matter what the circumstances are. I just hope this was all worth it."

"'Oh kid, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. And don't worry, I will never let go of Luke. I love him too much. And I'm really happy with him."

"Good." smiled Rory. The two started walking again in a comfortable silence.

"So you've dreamt about this?" asked Lorelai, breaking the silence.

_Such a gossip woman. Well, I couldn't keep this fantasy all to myself for long. _"Well, like you said, Luke has always been like a father to me. And I know you think that when I dream about my mother and father being together, you may think I'm thinking about Christopher. But really, every time I picture us as the perfect family, I see you, me and Luke."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was a kid, after Luke fed me during my chicken pox, I always dreamt that he was my father. He was better than Christopher ever was. He was always there for us. He loves us. He beat up Dean for me. I mean, all those things adds up to a father and Luke's it. But then Chris came back and I kind of felt guilty cause he's my father."

"So, you mean all those times when I thought you wanted me to be with Christopher, you really wanted me to be with Luke?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

"Well, first of all I felt guilty. Chris was my real father. And second, you and Luke are friends. every time I would imply that there's always something going on between you two, you would get mad and defensive. You have no idea how disappointed I was."

"Oh kid. You know I only said those things cause I was afraid that you still wished for me and Christopher to be together. But really, you wanted me and Luke to be together?"

"More than you know mom."

"You and me both kid." the two laughed. "So wait. When Chris came back but then left cause of Sherry, how did you feel then?" Rory didn't say anything, she just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Come on. Tell me. Did you even want me and Luke be together at that time?"

* * *

**A/N 1: **Ok, I hope you liked this. And worth the wait.I have been working really hard on this one. Since I'm all for the whole Rory/Luke father/daughter thing, I thought I'd put that story in. so the javajunkieness is still there while Rory admires Luke as a father.

**A/N 2: **As you may have noticed from my other fics, I am more into dialogue. But just to give you a heads up, the next chapter is gonna be short and no dialogue at all. I'm sorry but I had to. I'll explain it all to you of why it had to be so short when I post it.

**A/N 3: **Reviews. Oh how I crave for you.

**My Need of your Opinion! **Ok, so, I have this story that I wanted to write and post. There's two options on how it should go;

**Option 1: **During the break-up in Season 5, let's say that it happened near father's day. And Rory wanted to spend her time with Luke because he's the closest thing she has to a dad. And eventually Lorelai and Luke get back together.

**Option 2: **After Lorelai's ultimatum, she never went to Christopher. So the whole, sleeping with Chris thing never happened. And he's out of the picture. And then father's day comes and then Rory wants to spend it with him. So basically the same thing happens in option 1. But in this one, instead of just being boyfriend and girlfriends (my god, sounds so high school) they were engaged. And April's in this one.

So, I wanted this fic to happen while LL are broken up and near father's day. So this way, Lorleia will see how much Rory means to Luke and how much Luke is like a father to Rory. I wanted it to happen during season 5 cause, at that time, there was no April. But, then again, season 6 is much more recent and the April thing suits.

So tell me your opinion on this. Which option should I choose? Should I even go along with this story? I just want something to write when **In the Clamor and the Clangor** and **Father, Mother, Daughter**, is over. (yes, THE END is coming soon. But don't worry. It won't be till later. Every beginning has an ending after all) and I also need a title for this upcoming fic. As you know from my previous pleading, titles are really not my expertise.


	7. He Loves Me

**Title: **In the Clamor and the Clangor (quiet)

**Summary: **post breaking the bell scene in In the Clamor and the Clangor. Hence title (still quiet). Lorelai finally (amen) realizes and admits her feelings for Luke.

**A/N 1: **thanks for the reviews. I've made up my decision. But if you have your opinion on which I should write, just tell me. So, my mom decided to take my baby brother out for a stroll around downtown after his appointment, so a couple more hours without a baby to take care of. So I decided to post this.

**A/N 2: **Ok, as I said in the last chapter, this one is very short. And no dialogue at all. If you have noticed, I'm all dialogue. But this one has non at all. I didn't want it to be this way, but after writing the last chapter I have decided to make this a separate chapter. It may not be good also. Just remember, I'm mostly dialogue, so please save the tomatoes.

**A/N 3: **if you hate it tell me. If you like it, tell me still. I love reviews. I'll stop with the rambling, and let you read chapter 7.

**CHAPTER 7: HE LOVES ME**

The next day, Lorelai has been avoiding the diner. Mainly because of fear that Nicole might be there. But she got over it and went in. but Luke was nowhere to be found. Lane had told her that he had some business to attend to. Lorelai understood, wondering if it was about the divorce.

The next few days after that, there were still no Luke. Lane informed her that he did came back, but only for few minutes. He only came in, told them he would be out for a couple of days and that her and Cesar are in charge until he came back. Then he left with a duffel bag in tow. Word on the street was he's staying with Nicole at there place doing newlywed stuff.

Hearing all this made Lorelai sick. She keeps telling herself that all those rumors weren't true. Sure he's gone. Probably with Nicole, but only to talk about their divorce. Nothing more. _He doesn't love that son of a bitch lawyer. No, he loves me! _But then again, what if they were trying to save their marriage. What if Nicole had gotten to him and hypnotized him to stay with her and work their marriage out. Maybe Luke realized that what had happened to them was a mistake, he had never meant all those things he had said. He really does want to be with Nicole…

_NO! stop it! That's not true. You know it's not true! He loves you. And only you._ but does he? _Ugh! Yes he does. Luke wouldn't even bring up that he loves me if he doesn't really. He wouldn't of had made love with me five times if he didn't love me. He wouldn't of had said he loves me if he didn't. that's not him. That's not Luke. He wouldn't do any of those things. He wouldn't hurt me. He has never hurt me. And he never will. _but there's a first for everything. What if Luke did love Nicole and not her? _Stop it. He loves me. He loves me._

After almost a week, Luke was back. Lorelai tried to hint to him that she wants to know where he was and what kind of business he had to attend to. But all Luke did was give her coffee and act like nothing had happened. Just regular ol banter between friends although that is the kind of façade they're going for.

_He loves me. He loves me. He loves me._

All this time, Lorelai couldn't help but think that he did work things out with Nicole. _He loves me._ by the way he's acting, it seems like it. _He loves me. _this caused a pit in her stomach. _He loves me._ which grew larger and larger everyday he sees him and still acts like nothing happened. Not even a hint of his finalized divorce. Or maybe he's moving his diner to Litchfield. No, just acts like everything was as it was before anything happened to them. Or even before Nicole. _He…loves…me?_

She also tried to be alone with him to talk. And if the talk went well they could move on to do other things. But the talk had to be first priorities. But every time she has the chance, he either declines or something gets in the way. This made Lorelai feel more sad. She thought he loves her. He even said so. He said he loves her and he wants to be with her. Maybe she heard him wrong. Or maybe he changed his mind. Again, maybe he wanted his marriage with Nicole to work out. Maybe it was all a fluke. But she loves him. She doesn't want it to be a fluke. She wanted it to be real. She wanted them to be together. They belong together. Everyone knows it. And they know it. She is head-over-heels in love with him. And she may never feel the same way about anybody.

On the other hand, she finally broke things off with Jason. He has asked her out again and she said no. but of course, he didn't give up there. He keeps asking her out and asking her out. And she keeps declining it. But he still wouldn't let go, so she told him no and never will she ever go out with him again. He wanted to know why, she said that she wasn't interested. He's still asking her out, in hopes that she'll change her mind. But Lorelai wouldn't hear it. She doesn't care if things doesn't work out with Luke, she will never go out with Jason Stiles ever.

A few more weeks had passed, and Luke and Lorelai are still the same. They'd banter, they'd flirt mockingly, yet they're still not having sex, and not even remotely close to being in a relationship. Lorelai didn't want to push Luke into anything he doesn't want to do, so she didn't. if Luke did want to be with her, then absolutely fabulous, if he didn't, then there's nothing else she can do. She had her chance, no, chances, and she let it go. It was her own fault.

* * *

**A/N 1: **told you it was short, and no dialogue, so boring. I know. But hey, it's still good, I hope. I'm still on a schedule here. I'd be happy if you review. 

**A/N 2: **(sigh) I guess it's time to tell you, the next chapter will be the last. Yes. The last chapter of this story. I can't believe it. I'll have fun writing it though. And I'm also gonna start my new story, I'm calling it, **Father's Day Works Magic**. (sigh.) last chapter.

**A/N 3: **Also, read my new story, **Conversations**.

**bokayjunkie**


	8. Finally

**Title: **In the Clamor and the Clangor (huh, guess I was stuck with this after all)

**Summary: **post breaking the bell scene in In the Clamor and the Clangor. Hence title (last chapter sorry.) Lorelai finally (**hallelujah**) realizes and admits her feelings for Luke.

**A/N 1: **(deep sigh) The last chapter. I never thought I'd see the day where I will say goodbye to this story. But, all things must come to an end soon. Now where have I heard that before?

**A/N 2: **ok, now my references are from old Filipino movies. If you don't know already, I'm Filipino.

**CHAPTER 8: FINALLY**

Lorelai walked down the busy streets of Stars Hollow. The inn was up and will be running in just a couple of weeks. Lorelai had been busy doing errands all week long. They were having the test run in less than two weeks, and they still had some stuff to take care of. She briskly walked towards the post office when she heard a familiar voice greeting her.

"Oh hi." she said, turning to face Luke who, was catching up with her. "I left a tip this time. And I didn't put it under the water glass, cause I know you hate that. And I made sure it didn't touch the syrup cause that makes it sticky. And I didn't leave the last dollars in pennies just to get rid of them."

"I know."

"So, why are you running down the street yelling at me?"

"I wasn't running, I was walking. And I wasn't yelling, I was talking."

"Oh, what did you say?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hey back?"

"You're a lot of work."

"No, you're a lot of work." she grinned playfully at him. _Banter still there, flirting still there, and no sex. Yep, still same ol Luke and Lorelai. God he looks hot. What I would give to feel him again._

"You going in there?" he asked, pointing to the post office.

"Yeah, I gotta get some stamps. You?"

"Yeah. I'm getting divorce." he replied proudly, though there's nothing to be proud about crapping out of a marriage, holding up the big envelope holding the precious documents.

Lorelai suddenly stopped. _Did he just say divorce? _"What?"

"Yeah, I'm getting divorce." he said, as if it was just another casual thing for him. Lorelai looked at him wide eyed, jaw dropped, and completely shocked. Luke grinned, knowing he had thrown her off track. Once Lorelai regained herself, she grinned slowly.

"So," she started, " you're getting a divorce?"

"Yeeeessss." he said, still grinning.

Lorelai's heart was pounding faster and faster by the second. Her head was flying around. _Divorce? He's getting a divorce. He's not gonna be with Nicole after all. Oh, wow. I wonder how. Did he tell her about us? Oh my god, I'm the other woman. I am Anna Kurida, on Heart to Heart. He's getting divorce because of me. He's getting divorced and now he'll be mine. We can now be together. And here I thought he would leave me. How foolish am I to think that Luke would ever leave me? He's getting divorce in the post office and now we can be together. Wait!_

"You're getting a mail order divorce?" she asked in disbelief.

"These are the papers we had drawn up before. I just have to sign them." he said.

"And you're signing them in there?" _is he crazy?_

"There's a notary in there."

"Luke, that is the Mail Box ETC." _doesn't he see the problem?_

"So?" _I don't see the problem._

"So? You buy envelopes at the Mail Box ETC. You don't get divorced in the Mail Box ETC." _why is he doing this? Ending a marriage in a post office. Where Kirk works? _

"Why not?" _I just want to get divorced and be with you._

"Because, I don't" _uuuhhh, choose a better explanation Gilmore. This is his divorce, not yours. Although when Luke and I will be married, we won't get a divorce cause we'll never break up. Whoa, where did that come from?_ "It's not dignified." _there. Good choice of words._

_Is she seriously saying this? _"And crapping out of a marriage isn't?"

"Luke. I'm just saying that, getting divorce, it's, you need at least privacy, not in an open room, where all of Stars Hollow can see you."

"So let them see. I don't care. Let them know that I'm ending something that shouldn't have started to begin with. And beside, I'm signing papers, not taking a shower."

_Oh trust me, after you sign those papers you will never shower alone. At least when I'm around. Ok, stop that now, he's not divorced yet. Yet._ "Luke. A divorce should not be rushed. You should at least think it through."

"I have thought about it. And I know it's over. All I have to do is go in there and sign these papers, and it'll officially be done. I just want this to end." he sighed. Then looked at her and raised his brows. "Why, do you not want me to get divorced?" he only meant it as a joke, but there's a little part of him that panicked a little.

Lorelai stared him. _Are you kidding me? I have only ever wanted this to happen the minute you told me you got married. More when you and Nicole started to date again but still remained married. And even more so when we started our little thing._ "Of course I want you to get divorce." she said, rather eagerly. Luke grinned happily relieved. Lorelai stuttered. "I mean, if you want to get divorced, then I want you to get a divorce. You know? Cause I just want you to be happy. And if this makes you happy, then go."

"This does make me happy. Or it will, if I get this done now."

"Ok." she smiled. _He doesn't love Nicole. He loves me. Only me. _

"Ok." he turned to go in the post office doors, but stopped when he noticed Lorelai didn't follow. "Aren't you gonna go in?"

"Oh, no. I'll just wait outside. You know? Give you some privacy."

Luke groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not this again." he sighed. "Just go in." he growled.

_My god he is sexy when he growls orders at me like that. Specially dirty ones. Stop now Gilmore. You're in public_. "Ok." and she hurried off inside.

"A lot of work." Luke mumbled, following her inside.

* * *

"Low cut or tight sweater?" asked Lorelai into the phone, while holding up the two sweaters in front of her. 

"Does it matter?" asked Rory, looking something up her computer. While amusedly talking to her mother on the phone.

"Well, yes. You see, I need to wear something that says 'I am your friend and I'm here for you. But it would also be ok for me if you want to come and get it.'"

"So basically you want something that says, comforting hot best friend?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm going for. I want to be there for him. And I want him to know that I care about his feelings."

"Even though you hate Nicole's guts."

"Yes. But, I would also like him to know that the possibility of us getting it on is out there in the open if he wants to."

"Well look who died and made you Anne Curtis."

"Hey, Cindy, quit the chitchat and help me pick out an outfit. He'll be here in ten minutes." Lorelai panicked. She had told Luke to come at seven. And she has no idea if he even knows the sacred 15 minute rule. Seven o'clock really means seven fifteen.

"Well, ok. What color is the sweater?"

"Blue."

"Perfect. Wear that. It'll bring out your eyes. And its tight enough that it forms your body. Making him want you even more."

"You are the best." she squealed. She put Rory on speaker phone and got dressed.

"So he's really divorced?" asked Rory while Lorelai put on her clothes.

"Yeah. He just signed the papers this morning."

"Wow. I mean, just yesterday you were still gloomy cause he still hadn't brought your relationship, or his relationship with Nicole, up. And where he's going with the two. And now, you're getting ready for a date with him." _finally. Mommy and daddy together after all these years._

"It's not a date. It's just a get together. We're just gonna watch some movies, eat whatever he brings, and we'll talk. Hopefully about us. And where we stand now he's divorced." _and hopefully a little alone time afterwards. I really miss him. But no need to tell Rory that._

"It's just so sudden you know? His divorce. I mean, he never gave any indication that he was gonna go through with it. And now, he's divorced. I mean, what did he say? Did he tell you why, I mean, I know why. But did he tell Nicole? Does Nicole know about you two? Why was he even trying to hide the fact that he was gonna get a divorce?"

"Honestly kid, I have no idea. We didn't really get to talk much. He was signing, I was getting stamps. And besides, Kirk was there, so we couldn't talk about any details of our relationship. And after that, he had to go back to the diner. I had to go to the inn. I only had time to invite him for a movie and dinner tonight. Hopefully then we get to talk about us." _and get a little something-something._ "Alright, I am all set."

"Good. What time is it?"

"Huh, five minutes till seven fifteen."

"Wow, the man even knows our patented fifteen-minutes-after-the-time-we-tell-them-to-get-us rule."

"Yeah. He truly is amazing. Ok, lipstick is on. I am now officially done." she says. Then as if on cue, the doorbell rings. "Seven fifteen, right on the dot."

"The man is truly a vision. Good choice mom."

"I know. By sweets." she says, clicking her off. She merrily skipped down the stairs. She checked herself in the mirror first then opened the door.

"Hey." she smiled sweetly.

"Hey yourself." he grinned. Just by looking at him, clad in his flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap, _my god he looks HOT!_, just makes her want to jump him. But she had to try and control herself.

"Come in." she said, inviting him in. "Great, food, I'm starving."

"I thought so." he replied.

"Lets go sit down." she led him to the living room and they sat, exceptionally close to each other. _Gah, he smells incredible. That Luke smells that just arouse me immediately._

Lorelai wanted nothing more than just to touch him, kiss him, fuck him senseless. But she has to be a good friend to him and comfort him. Even though she knows that he doesn't really want the whole thing with Nicole, and she hates her guts, ending a marriage, is still ending a marriage.

Although, she would love nothing more than just to run her palms up and against his arms, feeling his well built biceps. She wanted him to put his hands on her waist, and let it explore her body. Wants him to lavish it as if it were a god, that must and shall be worshiped. Just like he has those few times they had made love. Yes, she is calling it making love. Cause she loves him, more than any man she has ever love. Which was only Christophe, which was really nothing, cause her love for Chris was only because he gave her Rory. Nothing passionate. Not like her love fir Luke.

She just wants him to touch her. And for her to be intoxicated by his touches. Just like before. She wants him to kiss her, just like he had before. Hungry, filled with passion and want. She could almost feel it. His touch burning her skin. His lips sucking on her lips. Then she realized, that he was really kissing her and touching her. She was already laying down the couch and him on top. _Whoa, how did that happen? Though I'm not complaining._ and before she knew it. She was being carried to her room all their clothes off, and landed under the covers of her bed.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were snuggled close together, still breathing heavily. But that didn't stop Lorelai from trailing kisses along Lukes chest, then landed back to his lips. 

"Wow." she grinned. He grinned back.

"Yeah." he mumbled, kissing her again.

"I'm glad I could do that without feeling guilty." she said happily as she rested her head down on Luke's chest.

"Me too." he sighed happily as well, playing with her hair.

Lorelai smiled. _God, I love it when he does that. _"So, all this time, you were going through the process of your divorce?"

"Yeah."

"So, when you left for almost a week, you were with Nicole, getting divorce?"

"Yeah. Why? What did you think I was doing?"

"Well, I did thought that you were going through the process of the divorce. Hoping to be truthful. Either that something business related."

"But?"

"But. When you came back, you were acting like nothing even happened. That you didn't leave for a week. That nothing remotely amazing happened between us. We went back to being just our regular ol, bantering, bickering, coffee supplier/ java junkie friends. And it made me think that you probably worked things out with Nicole. And that was your way of telling me that we wouldn't be together."

Lorelai couldn't believe that, after she just told him how she felt, he was laughing. Luke was laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked in disbelief. _Has he gone mental? And he calls me crazy._"I just told you,how I felt, and your laughing at me?"

"Are you even hearing yourself?" asked Luke, still laughing a little. But when he saw the serious face Lorelai had on, he stopped and turned serious as well. " Lorelai. Me not wanting to be with you, that's just crazy."

"Well, you were acting like nothing happened between us. That you never said you loved me. And I'm beginning to think that maybe it didn't happen, or that maybe it did, but you changed your mind. And I got scared that you did."

"Lorelai, when it comes to you, I could never change my mind. I love you and I will always love you. Do not ever doubt that. And I could never regret what we had and still have right now."

"I know. I'm sorry if I did. I just thought…but you don't regret it. Which is good. Really good. Great, actually, amazing."

"Ok. I get the point. I'm sorry if made you worry. Did I worry you too much?"

"Nah." _I just thought that you didn't want to be with me. And I couldn't sleep ever since you came back. Mainly because my bed is where we made love the first time. And it had so many memories, goooood memories. And sometimes I even cry a little once I'm home. Rory's worried about me. She knows how much I love you. And it hurts so much going in the diner and you acting all gruff, sexy, and just plain ol Luke. Nothing more. _"Just a tad."

"Uh-huh." _I know you better than that. _But he let it go.

"So why were you acting that way? If you were getting a divorce all along, why didn't you tell me? And why did you pull a Mr. I-don't-remember-us-having-amazing-hot-sex?"

"Well, I didn't want you to feel anymore guilty. If I did tell you about it, I may not be able to control myself where you and I stand. And I didn't want to worry you more with this. So I waited until the divorce was final until I tell you about it. Believe me I had my worries also. I mean, I was also worried that you would change your mind about us too. I was so close to telling you about my divorce in process after I heard about 'that guy' asking you out again. But then I heard you declined."

"I did. Don't worry. Jason and I are nothing. I told you that. Yes he does keep asking me out. But I didn't say yes.. he's just too business-y for me. He is the exact person that I hate. Those people who are rich and gets whatever they want when they want it. Not really my kind of guy. And besides, I really didn't want to be with him cause I wanted to be with you."

"Well that's good. Cause what we just did would be totally wrong. Again."

"And yet completely amazing."

"Very amazing."

"So, just curious, how did you and Nicole break it off? Though if it hurts too much for you to talk about, we don't have to."

"No, it's fine. It actually went pretty well."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No screaming? No yelling? No cursing?"

"No. no. and no. it was all amicable."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was gonna tell her that morning that I wanted to end our marriage, she actually wanted the same thing."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who found the person they truly wanted to be with."

"You're kidding?"

"No. ever since Nicole and I started dating, she's always been threatened by you. Cause it seems like our relationship is much more important to me than my relationship with her. Which it is. And when we were together while we were married, she also felt that I didn't want to be in it at all. Which I didn't. so, she met someone form her firm and they started going out. When she came to the diner that morning she actually wanted to talk about the divorce too and told me to not wait up for you."

"She said that?"

"Yeah. She did."

"Does she know that we're together?"

"Yes. I did tell her. It seemed completely unfair if she was the only one feeling guilty about the marriage being over. But she said she already saw it coming."

"Wow. At least there was no screaming."

"I know. You know, I love you right?"

"I know. I love you too." _god I love saying that. Specially to Luke._

Luke kissed Lorelai again. And again and again and again. Until he pulled Lorelai on top of him and they went for round two for the night.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is. The last chapter. Now, **if** you guys want, and **if** I have time and **if** I can come up with anything (I've been thinking about it too) I could write a sequel to this story. That is only **if** you want and **if** I have ideas and time. Suggestions are welcome. 

If you want, you guys can read my other stories. **Father, Mother, Daughter **, **Conversations**, and **Father's Day Works Magic**.

bokayjunkie


End file.
